fanearthzerofandomcom-20200213-history
War System
War The PvP element of Fantasy Earth Zero, battles in Fantasy Earth Zero can go upwards to 50v50. Wars are the main element of the game, it is generally impossible to play the game without wars. Anyone can join wars easily without any type of restriction and is possible to help change the tide of war. The world is made from several maps that can be also be used for PvE. For those that are new, please look at War Rule and War Rules first. War Phase I *You can either declare a war or join an existing war on the continent map War Participation To join war, select a map that is currently in battle;however, there are several conditions in which side you can join Cases: War Preparation;War in Progress,Difference in number of people You will be placed in queue if you cannot get into a map. You can unqueue by rightclicking on the queue button to cancel your placement *Home Nation **In a war that involves your own nation you can only join your nation's side. *Joining as Third Nation/Mercenary **You can join without anytype of connection to your own territory **When the number of soldiers on both is different, you may only join the side with the lowest amount of soldiers. On homeland maps you can only join the side of homeland forces **Third nation cannot join during the war preparation stage Possible to fight your own people from your nation in war *War Limits **The max limit for both sides is 50 **Once 50 has been reached, no one else can join the war;however, is still possible to queue for a possible seat **Difference in number of soldiers, the difference varies in the total number of people in the map Declaration of War By building a "keep" on a map, you can declare war However, in order to build you must meet several conditions Step 1:Map Status From the continent map notice the status of the map *State of Takeover: After the attacking side has won the map goes into a state of peace *State of Truce:After the defending side has won the map goes into a state of Truce If the status of the map is a State of Takeover, then it is possible to declare around the territories around the map. However, with the State of Truce is possible only for the defending nation Step 2: Keep Position Press Z or middle mouse key and select Build-> Keep *If you are too close to the enemy castle then you cannot build the keep *Distance is about 4 min walk in a straight line on the 8x8 grid;Refer to the buildings page for information about other buildings Step 3: Approval *The location where the keep will be built will be displayed to your nation members *At least 4 people must approve of the keep in order for war to be declared *If the declaration is denied, you must wait 30 seconds until you can declare again *Get the approval of the people from your nation before you build! War Declaration *When war is declared, a notice to both attacking and defending sides will be sent ie: War on this map *Defender's side start at 0 unless they join;not automatically included if they are not on the map at start Keep Construction *The front of the keep will show you where you spawn, but there is a slight change. Be careful where you build as you can get people stuck on the map terrain; Builder is automaticly included in the war side, the approvers must join themselves. If you have not joined a side you will be kicked out of the map until war is in progress *Approvers of keeps should know where the keep is being built ,and they should know which keeps at the good ones so remember to check where the keep is being built. Note *The farther you are away from your nation's capital the stronger the mobs and the damage they do will be. As a result, the keep building is usually left to the scouts War Phase II After keep has been built there will be a 1 minute declaration of war before it heads into the War Preparations stage. The War Preparation stage takes about 2 mins. There is a waiting period of 3 minutes after the keep has been built before war starts Declaration of War *1 Minute *Only those inside of the map can enter sides. Players who approved the keep tend to enter as the first five people *An icon with a sword will appear;click on this icon to open the sides window and join a side. *There are still mobs on the map during this time so there is still a need to be careful *Army Chat is combined for both sides during this time so use different channels for strategy talk ie:party *Be careful what you say during Declaration of War Time War Preparation *2 Minutes *Those who not join a side will be kicked out of the field during this time *Only people from the participating nations can join at this time (3rd party nations not yet) *Players from attacking side will spawn by the keep *During this time all mobs will disappear *Attacking side is orange and defending side is blue *Army chat is divided into attacking and defending at this point At the end of the War Preparation stage, attacking players will all be moved to the keep and all defending players will be moved to the castle. General rule is enchant during the War Preparation stage and heal before hand. (Using items consumes cost!) War Phase III *Goal of War:Reduce enemy's HP to Zero. There are multiple ways to do so such as expanding or attacking enemy infantry. To use buildings or summons you will need different amounts of crystals. Max War Time *Max war time allowed is 45 minutes. You cannot join another war until these 45 minutes are up. It is possible to leave the map in war but you cannot join another one. Scores will still be kept if you happen to rejoin the war. However, if you leave and do not return after war; you will not be able to get any form of reward. Effects of Dying *You will lose three crystals, and will respawn to your base after 14 seconds. After respawn you will have healed to max MAP *The more you die the longer it will take for you to respawn. Each death will add three more seconds to the respawning time. *6th Deaths is the longest with 29 seconds; will not increase after that *Damage will be dealt to your keep based on your level. (The higher the level, the more damage you will do to the keep) Victory Conditions *Most cases war will be over after HP reaches zero. Most of time, time ups are very rare. Damage to Enemy Base *Base HP will always displayed be displayed on the top of screen. Once the bar reaches zero a victor is decided. The smaller bars between them represent territory *Directly damaging enemy Base **Pointless as it generally difficult to reach enemy keep and attacking base is the lowest damage amount you can deal to the base. *Defeating enemies **The higher the level the enemy is the more damage they will deal to the keep *Destroying Buildings **Obelisk:Around 4-15 kills **Eclipse Around 0.8-3.2 kills **Bulwark around 4 kills **Other Around 2 Kills **Scaffold = 0 Kills *Territory Damage **Deals the most damage; If you can control more territory the more damage you can deal to the enemy base. (Damage stops increasing around 56%) Tips *Don't Die **Remember to use potions **At the end of a very close war, every single death counts! *Chat **talk quickly and type in a manner that is simple for everyone to understand. From reporting summons to requesting for crystals **Most important thing is to report summons Buildings *A certain number of crystals are needed to build *Can only be built on allied terriority, takes about 30-60 seconds on building time. However, cannot be built if it overlaps enemy territory *Due the limiting amount of times you can build, you should try not to waste crystals. Buildings cannot be rebuilt so think before you build *Spamming Obelisks is not a good idea as it can waste crystals *Only way to damage buildings is to directly attack them. Each building has its own icon. Check the buildings ' page for more information on buildings Summons *Check the summons page for more details *When a player summons, they will take action of the summon *Certain buildings are required for some summons along with a certain amount of crystals. However, remember to keep in mind that crystals are limited ,and summons should be used wisely. *Class Bonuses and sub bonuses are changed when you are summoned *Summons will be summoned at full HP and when you desummon you will be left at your previous HP. *Only six summons exist as of now *If the building for the summon is destroyed then players using that summon will automatically be desummoned *Knights are great against every summon *On the minimap all summons will be displayed as a star ,and chariots will be displayed with as a double circle. *General duty of infantry is to report all summons you see. Crystal Supply A constant crystal supply is necessary for war. Without a crystal supply you cannot built or summon. As a result make sure that there is a certain flow of crystals. Attacking certain areas with crystals may be strategic towards war. Have a person bank in order to help control the crystal supply. Pass in small amounts to increase the output of mining to help expand faster. You may need to refer to the mining page for more details about mining. Vote Kick *Used to kick out players that are rude or trying sabotage or being disruptive. *Majority vote will expel a player. Each player gets 1 vote *To votekick go to search window and hover over a person's name and left click, select Vote Kick *Requires at least 5 votes to be considered for kicking *Red Icon will appear on the bottom left of the screen for vote click. Everyone must vote and 70% is required to kick a person. Non-voters will be counted as no;Vote kicks are private, no one will know who voted *Try not to kick beginners, try to explain to them what they did wrong. If they don't listen proceed to a warning *If you have been votekicked check the battle log for reasons why or ask people why you were kicked from the field *Once you are votekicked you cannot rejoin the war or join another war until the war you were votekicked from is over War Phase IV At the end of the war when either sides' HP reaches zero, the winning side takes control of the map. Each player earns EXP,Rings, and possible Points at the end. If attacking wins ->Takeover If defending wins->Truce Mission Maps are unaffected if the map is captured after the time limit. It will still count if your nation controls the map by the end of limit but loses the map after the time limit has passed (if map is currently in war) Transition Period:Takeover and Truce *10 minutes long *State is called Truce if defending wins;takeover if attacking wins *If the map is in a state of truce, the nation with the maps under truce and still attack maps around it *Mobs will respawn after 3 mins from start of Transition Period *No death penalty exists during this time *Map passes to peace time after 5 minutes *After war rewards are given see Results for more information. **You can sort the rankings by category **Rewards decrease with the number of deaths you received **You cannot go up than two levels at once from war *After war ends you must leave the map yourself, you do not leave the map after the war ends automatically Battlefield Tutorial Enter the battlefield tutorial from the "Tutorial" on the bottom left of the continent map. Battlefield tutorial is completely unrelated to war. You can build whatever you like anywhere you like without any restrictions. Normally used to sparring, building practice, etc. Differences between Actual War *3 different field per nation, only people of your nation can join *Max number can join is 25 per side (Max 50;fixed amount) *No entry restrictions *During time of entrance or death, crystal count will be placed at 50 *Buildings cannot be damaged;when Max number of buildings is reached, building another one will replaced the first one built *No Territory exists;does not deal damage to enemy keep;territory gauge does not map;PW chariot does not recover, radar effect still works *Keep HP is never damaged, so no victory or defeat exists in this field (Chimeras or Dragons not allowed) *Durability and items will still counted normally Category:War Category:Misc